My very best friend
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Rock and Roll ledgends devloped feelngs for each but are afrad to admit it. Untill...


My very best friend

"A MegaMan Legends novel"  
by X DOME

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan, Roll nor any of the characters of the many versions of MegaMan. Capcom owns all of them. I'm writing this just as a form of entertainment, I'm not doing this for money, so please don't sue me.

This fic takes place a few years after the events of the MegaMan Legends 2 video game for the Sony Playstation.

There will be a few spoilers, so if you don't want to know things from the story of the games, you should read this after you finish the games MegaMan Legends 1 and 2.

If you already won the games, then go right ahead.

So you can get an idea how much time passed from the ending of MegaMan Legends 2 and this story, I'll tell you that in this story MegaMan and Roll are both seventeen.

And now, on with the fic.

The Flutter was going on autopilot, flying right next to the Sulphur Bottom.

It was New Year's Eve, and Prof. Barrel, Roll's Grandfather, was at the New Year party that Bluecher had thrown off at his gigantic and luxurious ship.

The party was meant for all of Bluecher's and Barrel's friends. But MegaMan and Roll didn't attend it.

The problem wasn't that they weren't invited; they could go if they wanted. The problem was that they were the only young people that were friends with Barrel and Bluecher, so the party was mostly going to be a very fancy dinner with very fancy guest, all of them adults or older, with a very fancy band playing very fancy music.

Too boring for a pair of seventeen-year-old teenagers as MegaMan and Roll.

Since they had been diggers all their life, MegaMan and Roll didn't have any friends their age (diggers were usually a lot more older than they were, it was strange for such young people to be diggers), so they didn't have much choice but to spend New Year's Eve by themselves at the Flutter.

Data would have spent the night with them if it weren't that the little monkey usually went off to sleep very early, so he wasn't able to stay awake till New Year.

Still, the two teenagers really didn't mind spending New Year's Eve alone. They really enjoyed each other's company.

Right now, the two of them were inside the Flutter's living room, where they usually ate breakfast while watching TV.

"MegaMan, get the mugs ready!" Roll's voice came from the kitchen.

MegaMan was dressed in his usual clothes when he wasn't making any digs, a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans. He only had his socks on since they didn't wear shoes at the living area of the Flutter.

MegaMan turned on the TV and sat up from the couch, he walked over to the cabinet where they kept the glasses, cups and mugs and took out his and Roll's mugs.

Then he realized what he was doing. "Huh? But Roll ... we don't have any tea.'' The tea was dark red.

A second later, Roll walked out of the kitchen, holding a glass jar of steaming green liquid, which was tea that Roll had warmed up. Roll was dressed like she always was dressed, a red T-shirt,and a pair of red shorts. She was only wearing socks too, having taken off her shoes before going into the living area.

Roll? Where did you get that?" Asked MegaMan as he placed the two mugs on the living room's coffee table.

Roll giggled as she knelt down next to the table. "It's a special tea that Grandpa hides in his room, since he's out I borrowed a little for us."

MegaMan blinked a few times at what Roll said, she was so sweet and unpredictable at times.

Roll began pouring the hot tea into the mugs, and then looked at MegaMan. "Don't just stand there. Come on!"

MegaMan realized that he hadn't moved at all, and with an embarrassed smile he too knelt down at the adjacent side of the table where Roll was.

Roll picked up her mug and handed MegaMan the other. "Cheers!" She said cheerfully and began to gulp down the warm tea.

MegaMan looked at his mug for a second before slowly drinking it down. As he did, he began to remember this year's events.

Nothing much happened, they still went on digs once in a while, getting refractors to trade them for parts and supplies. MegaMan was still the digger and Roll was still the spotter. That hadn't changed much.

Then MegaMan remembered the events that happened after his trek to Elysium.

Where he waited about nine months until Roll and Tron were at last able to make a space ship that would make it to Elysium and back to Terra.

"Ahh! Another one!" Roll had gulped up her entire mug, and served herself another one.

It was when Roll made it to Elysium that MegaMan realized how much he cared about Roll. All the time he spent there, along with Sera and Yuan, he could only think about Roll, about how he missed her, about how cute she looked when she smiled...

He knew that Roll felt the same way. He remembered what Yuan told him, right before they parted to Elysium, about how desperate Roll had acted while he was being 'repaired' by Yuan, how Yuan said that Roll had almost cried when she found out that MegaMan was going to be okay.

And then, when he woke up, Roll had told him how much she trusted him to do the right thing.

After the events in Elysium, their relation was more than just spotter and digger. MegaMan knew that he loved Roll, and was pretty sure that Roll loved him back.

Still, not even once, neither of them had said 'I love you' to the other. It was kind of funny, after all they had been through, neither of them had the guts to confess their feelings to the other.

MegaMan finally finished drinking the warm tea. It had a strange taste, a very STRONG strange taste, so he felt like only drinking one cup. Roll had already gulped down her second cup. Her's was less strong.

After some hard thinking, Roll decide to break the code of silence.

"Er... MegaMan...?" "Yes? Whats up Roll?" She come face to face with him."I've been been wanting to tell you this for a long time...I lo-"

Her sentence was cut short because then there was big...

BOOM! BABOOM! SMASH! CRASH!

The flutter was being under attack!

Roll turned off the T.V. headed for the ship bridge turned off the autopilot and took control and MegaMan got his blue armor and got on top the roof to battle.

"It looks like a reverbot!" MegaMan shouted. He kept blasting until the evil bot went down, but the flutter went down with it.

Roll quickly got out and saw they landed on an island, she also so that MegaMan was knocked out.

Just then the reverbot jump out, grabbed Roll, and headed for the nearbyruins. MegaMan had woke up and found that Roll had been kidnapped. Data, who just woke as well, already knows about it. "Rescue Roll while I fix the ship" he said. "I already got the parts I need". So MegaMan head to the ruins.

When he was inside he was preety shocked to fnd no reverbots. He then heres a high piched screem. (Oh no! Roll!) he thinks.MegaMan followed the screem and and heat last makesit. Rollwasparalyzed by fear unable to do any thing as the reverbot closed in onher.

MegaMan equips his shining laser and destorys the reverbot. Roll gets up her feetand pulls her best friend into a warmhug. "Oh MegaMan" Roll sobs, "I knew I could count on you!" "Its all ok now Roll" MegaMan said, "Lets go home."

When the two teens got back, data was donefixing up the Flutter, (fast huh?) then he went back to sleep. It 11:55 when MegaMan and Roll where still watching T.V. He was wearing his house clothes. Roll's arm slowly wraped around MegaMan. Her body pressedagainsthis andshe rested her head onhis sholder. MegaMen did'nt mind.Her hug was comfortable to makehim fall on the floor on his back with laying on him. "I'm just glad we are safe" she said. "Say MegaMan, can I do something for you?" "Eh? Roll? What do you ... Roll gives him a kiss. One sweet and innocent kiss. "Was that a thank you?" "Yes. But the truth is that I love you. MegaMan ... I love you!"

MegaMan couldn't believe his ears. "Roll, I love you too." Roll giggles asshe lowers her headto his neck and gives a few hickysits when you repedtedlykiss your mate on the neck. MegaMan rubs Rollsback.She then puts her head to his and whipers, "You'er my very best friend, Megaman." "So are you Roll" he says. And they fell asleep on the floor, a smile on both their faces. Both of them still holding the other in a loving hug.

This year had been great, but next year was beginning to be so much better.

THE END

Now about those things with less info…just use your imagination!


End file.
